


Orbiting Icarus

by fanfix666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 10 Finale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Castiel, Castiel is pissed, Castiel’s True Form, Crack, Destiel - Freeform, Horror, Humor, M/M, Thingstiel, an understatement, castiel has a lot of limbs, dean has a poor perception of time, dean is scared shitless, death is tired of dean calling him like an obsessed ex, horror?, ish, i’ll tag anyway, no tentacles you weirdos, season 10 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfix666/pseuds/fanfix666
Summary: He couldn’t help it, he prayed then. He begged Castiel to help him. He told him something was coming. Then, the beast spoke again.“It’s me, you idiot.”





	Orbiting Icarus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dean Winchester, Space Astronaut (10x23 Coda)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018267) by [castielswinchesters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielswinchesters/pseuds/castielswinchesters). 

> i just found the thought entertaining and i had to write it. :)

Death spoke. “What if I told you I could relocate you somewhere far away, not even on this earth, where you would still be alive, but no longer a danger to yourself or to others?”

Dean looked at Death in mild disbelief, but considered it. “Alright, I’ll bite,” he said. Death grinned.

Alright, let’s fast forward to the now. Long story short, it, like many of the other decisions he’s made, was a mistake. When Death described his idea, Dean had assumed Death would take him to some alternate dimension, or Hell, or even Purgatory, but evidently, he was wrong. Instead, Death removed his soul and consciousness from his body and dropped it off in some distant star system, leaving the rest of Dean, his seemingly lifeless body, on earth.

Currently, he was orbiting a massive star, wishing Death could’ve at least pulled some strings and landed him with some pay-per-view or Casa Erotica to pass the time.

“Your angel friend won’t be able to find you, not unless you pray to him; unfortunately, even I cannot prevent that. You won’t do that, though, will you, Dean? I know you care more for his safety than that.” That was the last thing Death had told him. He wasn’t sure if it was a direct threat or simply a warning, but regardless, he agreed, and now he was stuck, bathing in blue starlight with only his thoughts to keep him company.

And that star. It was so blue. The blue almost reminded him of… How long had he been orbiting this star? Months? Years? Decades? Couldn’t have Death picked a red star to orbit or something? You know, something that didn’t remind him of a certain angel?

_On Earth…_

Just then, Castiel felt it, the slightest tug at his grace. He nearly rolled his eyes, then looked over to Death. “Already?” Death asked. He glanced at his watch. “Three hours. I had hoped he’d stew in his thoughts a little while longer...”

“What was your point in doing this?” Casiel asked, annoyance clear in his voice. Sam seemed to be on the same wavelength as the angel on that one, his head tilted to the side, eyes wide, lips tight, and jaw clenched to keep his angry tongue at bay. They both waited for their answer.

Death’s voice was level, cool, and apathetic when he responded. “I wanted him out of my hair for a while.” That, and what better way to enact revenge on Dean Winchester, the constant thorn in his side, than to sic a reasonably pissed-off Angel of the Lord on him? He didn’t say that part out loud, of course.

See, the moment Dean—or most of him—was gone, Death had brought his vacant but still breathing body to the other Winchester brother, Sam, who was the more reasonable of the two. The Seraph Castiel also happened to be there, of course. They tended to team up when Dean started to get ridiculous and extra murder-y. At the sight, Sam started to panic, assuming Dean’s unconscious, soulless form was all that was left of his brother. Castiel, however, seemed to understand what had happened immediately. He tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling and taking slow, deep breaths, asking whoever was still listening to lend him patience, all they could spare, because Dean Winchester would need it and Castiel had none to give. To which the universe responded, “Absolutely not,” because screw Dean; he deserved the wrath of the angel by now.

Castiel closed his eyes and took one last deep breath before opening them back up and turning his attention to the younger Winchester brother. He explained to him that it was only a matter of time before the shreds of grace Castiel used to repair Dean’s soul would start calling to him. It was only a matter of time before Dean would start longing for his life on earth, and in turn, the angel that was his best friend, and Castiel would be able to feel it when it happened. It would be easy to find him after that.

And the longing, apparently, didn’t take much time at all. Castiel felt the tugging at his grace grow slightly stronger as he acknowledged it.

“Where is he, Cas?” Sam asked, studying Castiel’s face with red-rimmed eyes. He hadn’t cried, but he came close in the midst of his initial panic.

“He’s orbiting MACS J1149+2223 Lensed Star 1, also known as Icarus, billions of light years away.” He glared at Death. “I’ll have to use my true form to retrieve him.” At this, Death repressed a grin and stood.

“I have things to do, places to be. I assume you can handle it from here, Castiel,” and with that, Death was gone, hoping this to be the last time Dean dares to summon him.

“Well?” Sam asked. “Are you going to go get him?”

It was clear to Castiel that Sam’s attitude was more due to his unease from the situation than anything personal, but again, Castiel had no patience to work with. Cas spoke, his voice deep but surprisingly quiet, his vocal chords sounding like they’re straining against a sound much larger and commanding than what had escaped. “Let him wait.” Those three words held the weight of a creature as old as the time, and at that, Sam did the wise thing and didn’t ask again, instead retreating to his room in the bunker, allowing Castiel some space.

_Orbiting Icarus…_

It felt like decades had passed now. Dean was starting to forget what Cas, his brother, and even his own reflection looked like. It was lonely in the void of space, with nothing but blackness behind him and blinding light of the star in front of him. He was at his wit’s end. Then, he heard it. At first it sounded like a windy thunderstorm, but as the sound got louder, he realized it was his name being spoken. This must be it, he thought. The sound, or what sounded like dozens of voices calling out in unison, roared louder. He really must’ve lost his marbles, after only, what? Twenty years? Thirty? If he had a heart, it would be pounding against his ribcage.

“Dean Micheal Winchester,” it called. His full name. He hadn’t heard that since the last time he’d really, really pissed off his dad. Warily, he turned towards the source of the sound, and if he had a bladder, it would’ve been in the process of emptying the moment he saw what was coming for him.

There was no better word than terrifying to describe what he was seeing. Long, dark appendages, six of them, all covered in feathers and eyes, surrounded the creature that was rapidly approaching him. In addition to those, it had four arms and two legs, human enough to seem familiar, but with enough of that not-quite-right feel to it to make it eerie, and to top it all off, four beastly heads and he didn’t even want to count the number of mouths. If he had his body, he would be trying to run, his legs would be kicking, and his arms would be flailing in a desperate attempt to escape. At its core—or its torso, he assumed—there was a roaring blue flame that grew brighter the closer it got, its wing-like appendages partially obscuring it with every stroke. He tried to look away, but he couldn’t. He was stuck.

The being before him seemed to grow larger the closer it got, radiating warmth and raw energy. It had to be the size of a sky scraper at least. He couldn’t help it, he prayed then. He begged Castiel to help him. He told him something was coming. Then, the beast spoke again.

“It’s me, you idiot.”

_Back on Earth…_

Sam watched the two of them, Castiel’s vessel and Dean’s body, in tense anticipation. Castiel seemed to be in the same lifeless yet still living state Dean was in. Sam blinked, and next thing he knew, Dean was sitting straight up and crying out with a blood curling scream. When he ran out of breath to scream with, he inhaled deeply, only to start screaming again.

“Dean! Dean! Knock it off!” Sam grabbed his face and forced Dean to look at him. “You’re fine. Stop screaming. Please.” Dean nodded a little too fast, his eyes wide with terror, but at least he wasn’t screaming anymore. Sam slowly let go of Dean’s face and glanced at Castiel, who had been eerily quiet and hadn’t moved an inch, even in the midst of Dean’s screaming. He was awake, glaring at the ceiling, but deadly silent. “Cas?”

“Yes, Sam?” At Castiel’s voice, even with as calm and collected as it sounded, Dean bolted out of the room. Sam’s eyes followed the movement.

“What did you do to him?”

“Aside from retrieve him, nothing,” Cas responded.

_Later…_

“How long was I gone? A year at least, surely? Two? You look like you haven’t aged a day, Sammy.”

“That’s because I haven’t, Dean. It only took three hours for Cas to find you and then another hour for him to find the patience to actually go get you.”

“Oh.” Dean swallowed his chunk of cheeseburger dryly, knowing Cas had to be nearby boring holes into his skull with his superman laser eyes. Dean was still too afraid to bring his eyes to look at Cas for the time being. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> it’s not long, i know, and definitely not my best work. however, it’s my first work in the supernatural fandom and my second ever on ao3. still learning how it all works. i hope you guys enjoyed it. it’s not beta read and it didn’t take long to write, and for reasons unknown to me, i am just itching to post it before i have a chance to pick through it for mistakes and reword some things that could probably be worded better. 
> 
> anyway, i live for comments and kudos! i might continue, might not, feel free to try to convince me. :)
> 
> again, thank you for reading. <3
> 
> edit: still not too happy with it, but i did some editing. i don’t know what about it is bothering me, but i can’t seem to fix it right now.


End file.
